Party Sora's!
by crossedstar
Summary: Sora is so bored, so, she's gonna have a Party! How is it gonna end out?
1. Party at Sora's!

Party @ Sora's!  
  
Sora entered her room, she was extremely bored. She started to think, "I wanna have a party!" she exclaimed.  
  
She sent out the invitations, via Determinal. She got back an e-mail from everybody, all of them said '...Maybe...'  
  
She waited for a whole day, and through this time, she was all jittery and jerky.  
  
On the day of the party, the first people to show up was Joe and Goma.   
  
"Hi Joe!", sora exclaimed.  
  
"Hi Sora, where is everybody?"  
  
"There not here yet, your the first one."  
  
"Hi Sora," said Goma, while winking to her.  
  
"Hi Goma, oh look, here comes Tai!"  
  
Tai entered the room, with flowers and candy, and a gold bracelet.  
  
"Hi Tai, wow, is that for me?!"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Squak!" squaked Biyo.  
  
"Shut up Biyo, Tai is my man!" She yelled. As she yelled this to Biyo, she stuffed her into a pillow case, and threw her under her bed.   
  
Matt entered the room, "I thought I WAS YOUR MAN! C'MON TAI, WE DON'T NEED THIS HOMEWRECKER!"  
  
Tai nodded, and him and Matt left.  
  
"Oh no, now I don't have either of them! Oh well, hey Joe, wanna make out in my closet?!"  
  
"N-n-n-no thanks, I get bad allergies in closets." He pulled out his inhaler, and took a puff.  
  
Goma popped up, "Whaddabout me Sora-Baby?!"  
  
"Um...er...Okay!"  
  
Sora and Goma went into the closet, after they did, all of the Season Two Digidestined came in.  
  
"Digiport Open!", yelled Davis, then, Yolei smacked his head.  
  
"I told you we shouldn't have brought him! He wasn't even invited!"  
  
They took Davis, and threw him out of the window.  
  
"Ahh, that takes care of him, now doesn't it," Kari declared. Her and TK went out of the Room, holding hands, and smiling, (which is the only good thing in this story ^-^).  
  
The wall to the right of everybody broke down, and Rosa popped in and said, "Where's Ken?! WHERE IS HE?!?!?!?!"  
  
Yolei screamed, "WRONG STORY, STUPID, AND KEN IS MINE! HAVEN'T YOU SEEN THE LAST EPISODE?! WE HAVE A BAZILLION KIDS, I'M A HOUSEWIFE, AND HE'S A DETECTIVE!"  
  
Rosa replied, "We will see, We...will...see, bwa ha ha ha ha ha!"  
  
She ran out of the wall.  
  
Joe exclaimed, "OH NO! WHERE'S MIMI?! WHERE IS MY LOVE MIMI!"  
  
Cody said, "Duh Joe, your nerd, her and Izzy went to Hawaii to get Married!"  
  
After he said this, BlackWarGreymon came in, picked up Cody, and gave him a kiss, and said, "Yeah, were gonna get married too!" With that, they flew off, and little pink hearts flew behind them.  
  
After a long time, everybody left, except Joe, because he was waiting for Sora and Goma to have their fun and get tired. Finally, after about 8 hours, Goma and Sora came out, Sora's hair was messed up, and her shirt was on backwards, Goma's eyes were red, and he was smiling, and smoking a cigarette.  
  
"It's about time Goma, I've been waiting here for a l-l-long time!"  
  
"Shut up Joe," replied Goma.  
  
After they left, Sora fell to her bed, and closed her eyes. She started to smell something strange, and it was coming from under her bed. It was Biyo, but now, her feathers weren't pink, but now green and brown. Biyo's Funeral commenced the next day, nobody showed up. 


	2. Party at Sora's! The Aftermath

Aftermath for the Party @ Sora's!  
  
Well, after Biyomon's funeral, the world was rid of it's BIGGEST evil...  
  
As it turned out...Tai and Matt did go away, but...they went away on a trip that told them what their hearts really felt! They were in love! Tai wore the dress at the Wedding, and Matt wore a wedding dress too! But...that's because they are both freaks...and they adopted a kid who has three legs, and one testicle...  
  
JOe is a doctor...but he's a Chiropractor...so his dad cut his funds, and Joe acutually had to give up Doctorin' and now he's a Male Escort...for blind old Dialosys patients...  
  
TK And Kari got Married, and they had a kid, who won the Lottery, and gave his parents all of his money, and they lived happily ever after, UNTIL THEY DIED!  
  
Mimi and Izzy had four Honeymoons, but they never had any kids. Mimi didn't want to get stretch marks, and she didn't want to be fat. Izzy thought kids were an annoyance, unless they were robots...  
  
Well, the beans are spilled about Ken and Yolei...they had 8 MILLION kids, and they are ALL EVIL! ANd Ken was killed...not in action...he got hit by an Ice Cream Truck...he's such a glutton!  
  
Cody and Blackwargreymon are still in love, but it's not legal for them to get married. They have a son named Cobladwaiorigreymon. He's retarded.  
  
Davis died when he was thrown out the window. When he died, all of the Digidestined who were still alive recieved Medals of Honor. In his room, plots to kill TK and Yolei were found under his bed, they were bloody...and sticky...ewww...  
  
As for Goma and Sora, they are currently in the closet...again...they have two kids, Somamon and Goramon...THEY'RE TWIN CRACK BABIES! Goma has throat cancer, and Sora has Herpes...nuff said...  
  
THE END! 


End file.
